Episode 3
"Clumsy Pretender" is the third episode of Nakanohito Genome Synopsis Iride and the others were in the lobby when Kaikoku showed up with Zakuro. Kaikoku told them that when they were busy with the 3rd stage, he and Zakuro have intruded floor 51 which was prohibited for all of them. While they were reporting what has happened, they were attacked by a Plant Monster. It caught Zakuro's leg. Paka then opened the speaker and said that since they have broken into floor 51, stage 4 will become an S-level stage, called "Exterminate the Mimicry Man-Eaters". Kaikoku then saves Zakuro but was going to hit Anya as well, they started arguing when Himiko threw a flashbang onto the monster causing it to fall down and separating the group. Iride and Anya were separated from the rest, Yuzu tells them to meet them in the food storage in the basement. Iride and Anya were heading to their meeting place with the other until they encounter Karin. Anya asks why did she leave the others but she remained silent. Then she heads towards Iride and hugs him, Anya noticed that she was fake and warned Iride to get back from her. Then the copy of Karin turned into a monster and bit Iride, Anya comes along and saves him and they escape. Anya gets tired throughout the way and tells Iride to go on without him but Iride rejects it. They encounter the monster from earlier but it withers from the sunset. They continue their path to the basement. At the basement, Anya was sleeping due to not having enough rest as stated by Yuzu. Iride explains to everyone what they have encountered which was a Mimicry Man-Eater disguised as Karin. It pisses off Karin knowing that it got close to Iride. Yuzu then says to Kaikoku to accompany her to her room as her bodyguard and gives a task to Iride and Zakuro to bring the withered Mimicry Man-Eater to her. As they go pick it up Zakuro tells Iride about Yuzu, and Iride says that he feels that they have met in the past. When they arrived Anya woke up and he explained to Iride that his family has a common sleeping disorder which explains his eyebags. After Yuzu has made her investigation on the Mimicry Man-Eater, she tells everyone that at sunset all of them are going to eradicate the Mimicry Man-Eaters. She displays her box of poison she has brought from her room explaining to everyone that it will be divided by all of them. Zakuro asks Yuzu from where did she get all this poison. She affirms that she keeps it as self-defense against bullying and perverts, she adds to it that Himiko is doing the same thing as well. Suddenly the speaker started revealing Paka's voice, he tells them it's been a week since they have been in this world and they have passed 5 million views, which is first in the game's history. He feels honored as being responsible for the 13th district. After he was done with his announcement, Yuzu starts to begin her operation. She says Iride, Zakuro, Anya, and Kaikoku to inject the poison on the core of the ivy. She tasks Karin to help her, Himiko to cook, and Makino on sleeping duty. Yuzu adds they need a password to know if they aren't fake. The password was whenever someone says Karin the other replies with pudding, leaving Karin confused. The four eating Himiko's pudding and they had 10 seconds for their operation to begin and off they go. As they were proceeding with the plan, Iride asks Anya about sleeping pills. He tells him that if he tells Paka he'll probably give it to him. Anya yells at Iride for not minding his own business and says that he would never ask anything to Paka as he is the one brought them here. Iride tells him he'll ask for him but Anya yells more and then catches with the other two. Iride looks at the camera nearby and speaks to Paka stating that he wants to talk to him later. When Iride and Anya caught up with Zakuro and Kaikoku they encounter two copies of Makino unaware who is the real one. Iride tries the password Yuzu has given them but Zakuro says Makino was sleeping when they announced the password. Anya and Zakuro start to argue and suddenly the two Makino imposters attack them, but they survive. When they reach back to the basement everyone goes to sleep but Karin wakes up Iride telling him that she needs to go to the bathroom and Yuzu said everyone said to stay in pairs so he decided goes with her. After the four of them finished their task and came back, everyone went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Yuzu went into the boys' bathroom spotting Iride. Iride asks her what she is doing in the boys' bathroom, she smiles mischievously and takes a hammer and breaks the mirror in front of Iride. She studied Iride's movements and make a conclusion, she said that Iride protects himself using his left hand but right now he used his right hand and at that moment she knew it was an imposter. The imposter denies it but Yuzu stated that she dedicated her life observing Iride which she knows that this is an imposter. The imposter laughed and Yuzu stabbed using the poison killing it and receiving "Chromosome 3". The next day, everyone wakes up realizing stage 4 has been completed. They see the monsters were withered because of the poison. Karin looks at Yuzu wondering what is she up with Iride since she is hugging him and she's happy that he's safe. Then she adds "I should've kissed him while I had the chance" leaving everyone confused on what she was saying. Characters * Iride Akatsuki * Sarayashiki Karin * Onigasaki Kaikoku * Kudō Anya * Inaba Himiko * Roromori Yuzu * Oshigiri Zakuro * Aikawa Makino * Paka Gallery The photo in Yuzu's room.jpg Paka talks through the microphone.jpg Makino on sleeping Duty.jpg Kaikuko shocked at Yuzu's closet.jpg Kaikoku saves Zakuro.jpg Yuzu explaining to Zakuro about the poison.jpg Zakuro and Kaikoku got interrupted.jpg Everyone eating Himiko's pudding.jpg Himiko feeding Makino.jpg Himiko destroying the monster.gif Anya telling Iride to mind his own buisness.jpg Anya's sleeping face.jpg The three eating scared from Himiko.jpg Karin asking Iride to accompany her.jpg Karin hears Password suggestions.jpg Yuzu and Aki.jpg Yuzu Breaks Window.jpg Yuzu kills Aki imposer.gif Yuzu's Poison.jpg Yuzu's Closet Full of Iride Pictures.gif Iride talking to Paka.jpg Anya saves Iride.gif Iride and Anya seperated.jpg